User blog:Otherwordly Poptart/Alright, this arc thing is getting annoying
I GUESS YOU COULD CALL THIS A RANT, BUT I'M NOT BASHING ANYONE. PLEASE, DO NOT TAKE OFFENSE BECAUSE THIS IS MERELY MEANT TO EXPLAIN HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS TOPIC. :) : I've just about had it. This arc isn't even over yet, and so many people are jumping to conclusions and assuming stuff and just...Just WAIT till it's OVER and things MELLOW DOWN! Good lord. Just so you know, I am not talking about any of you in particular. : First of all, there's the character hate (and love) issue that people have been talking about for the past few episodes. I can't tell you how many people I've seen who hadn't cared about Carly before, and now all of a sudden, after the past two episodes, she is their favorite character! And for some people, it's the exact opposite. And in other cases, someone would hate Gibby, or Sam & Freddie. And of course, there are the people who LOVE them now. I dunno if I missed something here, but what exactly did they do that was so amazing or horribly evil? What I'm trying to say is that things are basically going upside down. They are the same people! And so many people complain that a character is "so OOC" now, when Dan and the other creators are the ones that determine how each character is. Like the OOC Freddie thing. : This is a big change for each and every character involved with Sam and Freddie. It's affecting all of them and causing them to do things they would've never done before. They are adjusting. iCarly is changing. Please, don't hate a certain character because of it, or because they are "OOC". And besides, the arc isn't even OVER yet! : The other issue is that there are many Seddiers all of a sudden switching because of two episodes. You, reading this, will probably try to say to me, "Well, it doesn't affect you, so why do you even care what other people ship?" Well, I don't care what someone else ships, but I don't think it's such a crime to be at least a little bit bothered by everyone suddenly losing faith because of two episodes in an incomplete arc. I mean, you see it almost everywhere you go on this Wiki now. There was such great excitement when iOMG ended, and I think it's safe to say the same about iLost My Mind, for the most part. Then iDate Sam & Freddie and iCan't Take It came, and people aren't being their normal selves. And no, I'm NOT talking about the characters. For you Seddiers losing faith because it's "not the same", what's the point of dating someone if you will act the same way if you aren't together? Don't take offense by this, but we ASKED for it. And now people are complaining because they don't like their ship anymore. At least it's happening! We got what we wanted and have been waiting for, and people don't appreciate it. Imagine, for example, (if you are a Seddier, that is) what it would be like to be a Creddier right now. Two opposing ships being stuffed in your face practically, and the majority of the Wiki is not on your side. I've seen many Creddiers who are more hopeful than a lot of Seddiers whose ship is actually happening and getting a four-episode arc (five, if you count iOMG) in their favor. But Seddie shippers are making a big deal. It's not even over yet! Did you expect them to date and everything to work out perfectly from the get-go, after around four years of hate, pretend or not? I'm just saying that, even though different, it's not over yet. And lately, many of us have been forgetting the main part of the show-the HUMOR. Many of these "OOC" parts exist because of humor. We don't have to take everything so seriously. And if you absolutely hated these really funny episodes recently, then I would like you to re-write the script so Seddie (or anything else) works out just how you wanted it while making everyone else happy. I mean, can you please tell me what the characters (namely Sam and Freddie) are SUPPOSED to act like, since you obviously know more about it than Dan Schneider? : Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who feels this way about these issues...:'( Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts